Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Fragaria ananassa. 
Variety denomination: Strawberry plant named xe2x80x98PS-3523xe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct everbearing strawberry variety designated as xe2x80x98PS-3523xe2x80x99. This new variety is a result of a controlled cross made in 1995 between xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,903) and xe2x80x98PS-118xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,205). The variety is botanically known as Fragaria ananassa. The new variety was discovered by the inventors, Stephen M. Ackerman, Steven D. Nelson, and Michael D. Nelson.
The seedling resulting from the aforementioned cross was asexually propagated by stolons in a nursery located in Siskiyou County, Calif., and was subsequently selected from a controlled breeding plot in Salinas, Calif. in 1997. After its selection, the new variety was further asexually propagated in both Siskiyou County, Calif. and San Joaquin County, Calif. by stolons. The new variety was then extensively tested over the next several years in the fruiting fields of Salinas, Calif. This propagation has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein as characterizing the new variety are fixed and remain true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98PS-3523xe2x80x99 is primarily adapted to the climate and growing conditions of the central coast of California. This region provides the necessary winter temperatures required for it to produce a strong vigorous plant and to remain in fruit production from April through November. The nearby Pacific Ocean provides the needed humidity and moderate temperatures to maintain fruit quality during the spring and summer production months. The following list of traits in combination define xe2x80x98PS-3523xe2x80x99 as a unique variety distinguishing it from other closely related commercial varieties in the region:
1. Medium to large size plant, strong vigor;
2. high number of crowns per plant;
3. strong leaf gloss, deep serrations, medium to large stipules, few runners;
4. longer than broad fruit, small seed, conical fruit shape, marked to moderate differences in shape between primary and secondary fruit, orange red fruit color, very good fruit gloss and skin firmness;
5. slightly reflexed calyx;
6. long pedicels and peduncles; and
7. long fruiting trusses and fruit and flowers characteristically above the foliage.
The varieties which are believed to be most closely related to xe2x80x98PS-3523xe2x80x99 are xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99, xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,780) and xe2x80x98PS-1269xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,686).
In comparison to the similar variety, xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99, xe2x80x98PS-3523xe2x80x99 differs by the following combination of characteristics. The plant of xe2x80x98PS-3523xe2x80x99 is slightly smaller in size as compared to xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99. The foliage is slightly flatter in cross section, smaller in size with larger stipules and slightly more interveinal leaf blistering. The length to width ratio of the terminal leaflet is longer than broad as compared to much longer than broad for xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99. The fruit of xe2x80x98PS-3523xe2x80x99 is smaller in size, firmer with a smaller calyx and a darker internal color than xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99.
The difference in shape between primary and secondary fruit is greater between xe2x80x98PS-3525xe2x80x99 than xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99. The fruiting trusses have more anthocyanin than xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99. The fruit and flowers of xe2x80x98PS-3523xe2x80x99 tend to be more visible above the plant as compared to xe2x80x98PS-592xe2x80x99.
In comparison to the similar variety, xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99, xe2x80x98PS-3523xe2x80x99 differs by the following combination of characteristics. The plant of xe2x80x98PS-3523xe2x80x99 is larger in size as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99. The foliage is larger in size, stronger in interveinal leaf blistering, stronger in gloss with deeper serrations. Bract leaflets are larger in size and tend to occur much more often on the petioles. The fruit of xe2x80x98PS-3523xe2x80x99 is larger in size, lighter in color with better overall flavor than xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99. The calyx segments tend to be slightly more reflexed with a greater difference in shape between primaries and secondaries as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99. The fruiting trusses of xe2x80x98PS-3523xe2x80x99 tend to be longer in overall length with less anthocyanin as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1150xe2x80x99.
In comparison to the similar variety, xe2x80x98PS-1269xe2x80x99, xe2x80x98PS-3523xe2x80x99 differs by the following combination of characteristics. The plant of xe2x80x98PS-3523xe2x80x99 is slightly larger in size as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1269xe2x80x99. The foliage is slightly smaller in size, weaker in interveinal leaf blistering, stronger in gloss with deeper serrations. The length to width ratio of the terminal leaflet is longer than broad as compared to as long as broad for xe2x80x98PS-1269xe2x80x99. The foliage of xe2x80x98PS-3523xe2x80x99 is much flatter in cross section as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1269xe2x80x99 which tends to be strongly concave. The fruit of xe2x80x98PS-3523xe2x80x99 is smaller in size and stronger in overall gloss with better appearance ratings. The internal flesh color is darker. The calyx segments tend to be slightly more reflexed. The fruiting trusses of xe2x80x98PS-3523xe2x80x99 tend to be longer in overall length with more anthocyanin as compared to xe2x80x98PS-1269xe2x80x99.
For identification a series of molecular markers have been determined for this new variety.